1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus and a control method thereof displaying various types of images, and more particularly, to a display apparatus and a control method thereof which communicates with a plurality of external devices and relays the plurality of external devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display apparatus processes image signals or image data which are input from an external image supply source or stored in the display apparatus, and displays an image on a display unit based on the processed image signal and/or image data. A display apparatus which is available to general users includes a television (TV) or a monitor. Further, in consideration of special functions required by a user, such display apparatus has been developed into a portable multimedia player (PMP), a mobile phone, etc.
With the development of local area communication in wired and/or wireless manner, a plurality of electronic devices accesses one another to share various signals, information, and/or data. For example, in the case of editing a photo taken by a camera, the camera takes a photograph of a predetermined object, generates and stores a digital data file. Then, a computer main body receives the image data from the camera through a preset wired and/or wireless protocol, and executes a prestored editing application to edit and process the image data.
Accordingly, transmission and processing of data is executed between a device which stores the data and a device in which the data processing application has been installed.